Office Hours
by Malabrigo
Summary: Josie gets caught working late in Professor Stephen Farrelly's office.


The sound of the coffee being poured into the mug was almost deafening at such a late hour. Sitting back down in front of the computer screen, Josie grabbed the next submission from the dwindling pile of essays. It had been a little over four hours since she initially trapped herself in her professor's office to work her way through the pile. Deciding that she'd be far more productive at school than at home is what led to her reading the desperate literary works of undergrads at one in the morning on a Wednesday.

She had to admit to herself that she would not have gone to such great lengths to impress anyone else. Stephen Farrelly had been her adviser since she started her graduate studies eight months ago. He had singled her out early on for her eagerness to take on difficult assignments and participate in class discussions. "Please, Josie, call me Stephen," he had said to her after the first day of class. "Mr. Farrelly is me dad." Such corny jokes would usually make Josie roll her eyes in judgement, but she found anything he said in his thick Irish brogue to be endearing.

When the Teacher's Assistant position opened up at the beginning of the semester, she rambled off a few reasons to Stephen as to why she would make a great TA. He smiled at her eagerness and informed her that her work was miles ahead of the other students he was mentoring in her master's program. "It's going to be very demanding," he informed her. "Ah hope this doesn't change the caliber of the work yeh submit." She assured him that it would not interfere and she would remain on top of all assignments given in class as well as all her TA responsibilities.

But now, three months in and with finals looming, she wasn't so sure. "Fucking trite bullshit," she muttered under her breath. How could these students get away with such crap work? She'd fail them all if she had the power. Poor character development, predictable plot twists, and some stories were cluttered with her pet peeve of cliches. Unable to fight off sleep any longer, her eyes slowly drifted shut. Her head would have crashed down on the keyboard had it not been propped up by her arm.

The sound of the jingling keys in the office door startled her awake. Immediately, she panicked, worried that a janitor would be startled by her presence and question just exactly what she was doing at this hour in Professor Farrelly's office alone.

"Josie? What are yeh still doing here? Ah thought Ah told yeh to go home hours ago," the thick Irish brogue resonated off the walls. A navy dress shirt and grey slacks were accompanied by a grey scally cap making him almost invisible in the near darkness. He threw his keys down on the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hi," she squeaked out.. "I just have a few more essays to read and then I'll be heading home."

"Ah appreciate yer hard work, Ah really do, but yeh should really get home." Stephen scratched the back of his head in contemplation. "There's no real rush on these." She could've left the work for later, but that wouldn't have impressed him. Coming into his office on Thursday morning to find a stack of graded essays on his desk would have impressed him.

Her mind was scattered. She felt drunk from the combination of her caffeine intake and a lack of sleep. "It's really just a few more. What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you would've gone home after the meeting." She brought the mug to her lips, indulging in another sip of coffee. Right now it was the only thing keeping her awake.

Stephen chuckled. "Well, yeh know how Bennett and Galloway are." Indeed she did. It was impossible for the three of them to complete anything without a bottle of Whiskey and reminiscing. "Ah just came by to pick up me briefcase." He pointed at the worn brown leather case resting under the desk at her feet. "Do yeh mind if Ah...?"

"Oh, no, sorry," she said. Josie grabbed the briefcase and stood to hand it to him. "Get home safe," she advised and turned her attention back to the now smaller stack of essays.

He stopped when he reached the door of his office. "Yeh know, Ah don't feel good about leaving yeh here this late. There's no one around the building. Ah have a few things Ah can work on myself while you finish up."

Frazzled, she began to gather the papers in a pile. "In that case I should just go home. I don't want to keep you." Quickly, she downed the remainder of the coffee in the mug and carried it over to the counter.

Stephen removed his cap and placed it on the desk. "Yer keeping me here now," he smiled. "Ah've see the way yeh look at me, Josie. During class?" He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She straightened up and fought hard to swallow the lump in her throat. "What?" Her face had become flushed with embarrassment over having been caught. "What way? I'm sorry...I..."

"It's okay," he reassured. His hands rubbed small circles along her upper back. "Unless, Ah have this all wrong." Her eyes closed at the tenderness of his touch, a touch she had secretly, or rather, not so secretly yearned for since day one. His lips dipped down to kiss the exposed skin on her shoulder. "Am Ah wrong?" The soft moan that escaped her lips was all the confirmation he needed. Her head fell back against his chest as his hands slid down her waist. Stephen could feel she was too caught off guard to make a move, but she didn't protest when his fingers worked the tiny buttons of her cotton blouse. She was worried that the whiskey he had consumed was clouding his judgement, but when he finally turned her around and pressed his lips against hers, there was not a hint of it on his breath.

"I've wanted you to do this for so long," she whispered. She felt Stephen's teeth graze her in between applying kisses across her chest. Finally, she allowed herself to relax and be in the moment. Having been so caught up in grading and completing her own assignments she never took the time to cater to her own needs. She made short work of the buttons on his crisp cotton dress shirt pulling it down to reveal his muscular arms. Briefly, she stopped to admire them before running her hands along his form.

Slowly, he brushed the hair from her face. "Me, too, lass." He lifted her up on the counter. Roughly, he pushed her skirt up her thighs and pulled her thong down her legs. "Well, now. Ah didn't expect this." Embarrassed, she quickly clutched the scrap of fabric from his hands and tossed it across the room. "I don't mind," he said as he stroked her knees in his hands. Without warning, he opened her legs and scooted her closer to him. She could feel his hard length straining against his pants as her knee grazed over his crotch.

The subtle contact caused him to lean in and engage her in another passionate kiss. She felt herself getting completely lost in him, her mind questioning whether this was in fact reality. It wasn't until his thick fingers traveled across her clit that she knew she hadn't fallen asleep at the desk. Stephen's lips found the turgid nipple that was still shielded by the fabric of her bra. Realizing the limitation, she reached back and unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room to meet the thong that he had been so turned on by.

Josie shuddered as his fingers again found her entrance. His thumb teased her gently as his other hand helped to keep her writhing hips still. His fingers plunged into her wet slit, causing her to arch her back and push the hips forward that he desperately fought to keep still. Unable to resist, he brought his fingers to his lips for a taste. "Yer fuckin' delicious," he whispered in her ear.

Without warning, he lifted her off the ledge, and carried her over to the desk brushing papers and red pens out of the way. Now overly confident, Josie reached out for him, her hands settling on the waistband of his black trousers, and pulled him close. She kept waiting for him to stop and tell her that her actions were inappropriate, but the words never came. Instead, he nodded as her fingers worked over his trousers revealing his hard cock.

She licked her lips at the sight of him. His strong arm grabbed her wrist as she reached out for him. "Not so fast," he warned. Gentle kisses were applied to her neck as he leaned forward, pushing her back down on the desk. "Take your skirt off for me," he ordered. His first request for dominance was met with her compliance as the skirt fell to a heap on the floor. "One of the reasons Ah made yeh my TA is because of how well yeh can take direction."

A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Is that so?"

He settled back in between her legs. "You tell me."

His hands traveled back up to her hips, gruffly pulling her down towards him. The smile across his face was absolutely devilish as he sunk to his knees. His tongue traced an invisible line from the inside of her thigh up to her clit. She struggled to keep her composure as he began his assault. Aware of the vacant building, she completely let herself go. Her moans resonated off the books that lined the wall of his modest office. His moans of approval vibrated deliciously against her. Just as she felt as though the world around her would collapse, he stopped his actions and pressed a soft kiss against her.

"Why...why did you stop?" she cried.

"Ah want to see yeh," he whispered in her ear. Without warning, he thrust inside of her, stilling inside while he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. Slowly, he pulled out, his eyes locked with hers, his hand now firmly wrapped around her jaw. When she moaned at his next thrust, his grip tightened on her jaw as his free arm reached around her back rubbing small, reassuring circles. She felt him begin to lose his composure as she tightened herself around him.

Once his grip loosened, her tongue reached out to draw his thumb into her mouth. He smiled at her playfulness, but his desire to be in control was all too consuming. His hand moved down and firmly squeezed her breast as his thrusts sped up. Wrapping her legs around his waist to maintain their closeness, her body finally began to tremble under his touch. One rough pinch of her nipple was enough to finally send her over the edge. She buried her face into his chest as her orgasm took over her body. A few more quick strokes and he was joining her in ecstasy. She playfully bit his shoulder to snap him back into reality.

Josie traced the trail of sweat trailing down his chest with his finger. "I was not expecting that tonight," she said, her breath finally regulating. "There's no way I will get all those grades logged tonight."

He smiled through his harsh breathing. "Ah'll make an exception just this one time, but perhaps yeh should be punished by another good fuck."

* * *

_For my dear friend super talented writer **shakeitsalome **who entertains us endlessly with her stories. Hope you enjoyed! It was super fun to write!_


End file.
